Manhattan Mix-up
by BoukieToo
Summary: Percy and co., The Golden Trio and the Avengers fight in Manhattan! Will they be able to work together, or will death and destruction ensue? DISCONTINUED
1. Receiving a mission

**A/N: This crossover is so overused, but as it's my first, to heck with being original.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes of Olympus, PJO, Harry Potter, or the Avengers. Still, *** **sighs * wishful thinking…**

Chapter One

 _Percy P.O.V., Camp Half-Blood_

Just when I thought I could get a break, my city was destroyed.

I mean, really? Leo had just gotten back from his re-birth to find Calypso, Reyna and Nico were staying in Camp Half-Blood for the year, and my Wise Girl was beautiful as always. I was thinking about taking her to Europe, sans monsters/Gaea, where we could relax. Everything was perfect.

Of course, two weeks after normality (or as close as we could get), Chiron called us to the Big House for a sort-of quest. His attempt to calm us down was drowned by shouts of rage.

"What?!"

"No. Absolutely not again."

"It's been _two weeks_!"

"It's Manhattan," I sighed. "I gotta go, for Mom and Paul. It's Kronos over again, but at least I'm defending my home."

"Well, whatever you do, we do with you," exclaimed Piper. I was a little suspicious, because it sounded like she had wormed a little charmspeak into her exclamation.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased. "You are never doing a quest without me." I love Wise Girl. She's always been there for me.

"So," Leo jumped up, rubbing his hands together. "All we gotta do is take out those robot-alien-monsters. What are they called again?"

"Chitauri," groaned Jason, nudging Leo in frustration. "Honestly, were you listening?" "Ah- would you be angry if I said no?" "Gods, Leo. Oh yeah, we also need to get that guy Loki, or whatever. What's up with this whole, 'Norse gods are real too' thing anyway?"

"I know, too much for my poor little ADHD demigod mind to handle," I complained, and was promptly told to shut up by Frank and Hazel.

 _Harry P.O.V., 12 Grimmauld Place_

You'd think defeating Voldemort would be enough.

I was finally ready to accept the deaths of those I loved, and wave good-bye to Ginny. Ron and Hermione were working together on a new teaching career, and Teddy Lupin seemed delighted to have a godfather. I wondered if that was how I would've lived, if Sirius hadn't been blamed, if I hadn't had to live with the Dursleys.

Headmistress McGonagall called me (along with Ron and Hermione, of course) up to her office, to discuss an invasion. One tiny problem? It was an _alien_ invasion, in _America_. None of us had ever visited America, or even known about aliens! What did we owe them, anyway? Some of their lot could save the bleedin' world for once.

"Nevertheless," McGonagall sighed, "We have an obligation to the Americans, for the leader is a magic-user, though not of the wizarding heritage." Silence reigned for several seconds, before we agreed wearily. It had only been two weeks, after all.

Clutching the portkey (a toothbrush) tightly, I was filled with nostalgia for the Quidditch World Cup. In fact, that was the last thought roaming through my head as we vanished.


	2. The real plot begins

**A/N: I am so evil for the slow update. Oh well…**

 **Thank you guys for the correction (though Google says it has an "a" and not an "e", so I'll go with that for now) and support! I appreciate it! Well, here's Chapter Two, and I own nothing. This also doesn't quote directly from the movie/books (PJO etc.) except accidentally or for nicknames. Sorry about the late update! *** **hides under rock***

Chapter Two

 _Avengers POV, Manhattan_

Tony was seriously questioning his sanity.

Of course, everybody had been, what with the invasion of aliens, and a mad god taking over the city. Tony just was awed by the freaking huge space whale.

" _What_ is that?!" his comm. burst.

"How am I supposed to know?" he snarled.

"We need to regroup," Steve sighed. He was exhausted, but a soldier must keep fighting at all costs. They got together in Central Park, where a knot of chitauri were slowly killing off the civilians. While Tony blasted them from above, and the super-soldier and assassins pummeled them form below, Thor spotted a raven head through the fighting.

"I have found him!" he crowed, swinging his hammer, and shooting away into the cloudy sky. Reluctantly, the others followed, only to see three heads instead of one.

Tony hovered in astonishment, then thinking it to be a trick, fired at all three heads, just as they whirled to face each other.

 _Percy POV, Central Park_

We had just arrived at the scene of the crime when the building exploded.

It wasn't my fault (this time), but people were likely to blame me anyway, so I got away as fast as I could, slaying the aliens wherever I could. When I reached the center, my friends were already defending the mortals from harm. Gods know what they saw right then. I stabbed an alien that had snuck up behind me, using my momentum to roll forward and slice another in half. Sure, I had no Achilles anymore, but I felt the power run through me, and sustained minimal injuries.

I had just killed the last _thing_ near me, when I heard the screams. Annabeth's dagger had been knocked out of her hand, and I was too far away to save her. Even so, I rushed forward, desperate to stop anything that would attack her.

I might have been too late, but _it_ wasn't. **(Mwahaha, oh wait. You thought she would die? What kind of a monster are you?)** A beam of red light shot out of nowhere, and blasted the alien away from Annabeth. Torn between Annabeth and the source of the beam, I turned to face the caster, and saw two people almost exactly like me staring back, like a double-mirror. The shocking image was the last thing I saw before receiving a face-full of blasted energy.

 _Loki POV, Central Park_ **(Squeal! Loki is such an awesome character…)**

The world seemed to have ended.

Finally freeing my mind from The Other took several attempts, and wasted effort, but I came to my senses a little too late for the puny mortals. The Chitauri had invaded, the Avengers (What a foolish name…) were barely holding their own, and the tiny mortals were being picked off the street like little ants trying to escape a boot. **(References! Fury will be furious at me for using this pun…)**

Regaining my balance, my now-green eyes sought to kill every Chitauri warrior, and escape. I sliced and stabbed my way through several monsters, leaving a path of death and destruction in my wake. Unbeknownst to the Avengers, my power had increased tenfold since my imprisonment, and now that I was "free," I used just a taste of my practically limitless magic to wipe the scum off this planet.

Why did I bother? It seemed I could not escape from this Midguardian realm, and you could say that I felt I owed a slight debt for trying to take over their insignificant world. Trust me, if I had done it with my own free will, it would have succeeded. Still, I needed to make sure (even while my mind was taken by The Other) that these little mortals won the battle, and so I turned the odds in their favor by wiping out half the population.

My head seemed to clear, and relax. I was in my element, and so what if the mortals saw me? I had nothing to fear, nothing to lose anymore. This world could've exploded for all I cared, but still I struggled to keep it in one piece. I had just finished taking out all of the Chitauri in one section of the park, and settled for another quite quickly. It seemed to be in the midst of a miniature war, as the area had been filled with the mindless beasts of my former command. There was still a whirlwind of fighting, however. I decided to take part as well.

While I maneuvered, there was something somewhat off that I couldn't exactly place a finger on. Too much power radiated from these fighters. I had just spun to investigate, when I discovered who was staring back. The two boys looked eerily similar to myself, so much so that I paused for a second to soak it in. The black hair and green eyes seemed to resemble mine so easily, although the eyes were of different shades. Unwittingly, while staring, I had let my guard down for too long. Just long enough, in fact, for that maddeningly smug Stark to blast me into the realm if the unconscious.


	3. An identity crisis

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support! I will try to belt these chapters out as fast as possible, but life will get in the way. Thanks again, and enjoy! (I was actually brought to tears, because I didn't even think this story was that good.)**

 **Wait!**

 **Disclaimer For This And Future Chapters: I solemnly swear that I own absolutely nothing except the plot. You guys should know this by now.**

Chapter Three **(Last time that I will give this "chapter-" heading again!)**

 _Harry POV, Central Park_

It's not every day you are sent to destroy aliens.

When I reached the evident center of the fighting, there was still a horde of—what were they called again? Oh yeah, Chitauri. There was still a horde of Chitauri blocking off the core of violence. After sending a Sectumsempra **(?)** curse at one, I rolled and shot a Petrificus Totalus at another. It seemed almost too easy, but these were just the minions. I wondered vaguely what the magic-user would be like. Would he think us beneath him? I thought so, and was to be proven correct in due course.

I felt alive for the first time in two weeks. I had refrained from using much magic while we settled down. It reminded me too much of those who had died for me. The numbers missing, dead, or injured were insurmountably high, and they all went through that for me. It was sort of a comfort to feel my wand back in my hand, and I almost wanted to laugh as I blasted Chitauri out of the way as easily as if they were nothing but irritating flies.

It was only then that I heard the scream. One of the fighters had been disarmed by an alien, who was quickly closing in for the kill. I knew I couldn't let that happen. She wasn't dying for me, but it felt similar, as I respected her as a fellow fighter.

"No," I muttered, only realizing that I said it aloud after I had done so. I shot a Stunning spell at the monster, and continued my work, until a shock of raven hair caught my eye.

I wheeled around to face it, and saw a person who could've been my twin, followed by another on my left who also looked shockingly similar to me. We each froze, and I took the time to register weapons. I had my wand, obviously, the boy to my right had a sword, and the man on my left was empty-handed, but radiated power. I assumed he was the magic-user, but right now he looked slightly pathetic against that bronze sword the other boy was brandishing.

I practically gaped in awe, and wondered if we were all the same person, maybe from different dimensions or something. While absently making a mental note to ask Hermione about that, I shifted into a defensive stance, glancing around to protect our little trio. I had just turned my head up to spot a flashing, flying robot-thing, when my world went dazzlingly bright, and then black as Snape's greasy hair. **(Ugh. Where do I get these similes?)**

 _Avengers POV, Stark Tower_

None of them had ever seen triplets before, but this was cutting it close.

While the agents never let their shock show, Tony was still babbling almost incoherently. "Who are the other two? Are they related? They look the same, but different. What does Reindeer Games have to do with them? How-" He was cut off by a groan from the first boy.

This boy was slightly taller than the other, with tanner skin, and sea-green eyes. He also looked in slightly better shape than the other two. The second kid was smaller, skinnier, and lighter to carry. Paler, with emerald green eyes, he still resembled the first boy very strongly. Of course, then there was Loki. His blue eyes had faded to their usual holly green, symbolizing the end of his mental torture, but his stature was the same.

Natasha considered the three carefully. She did not think they were related, judging by the looks of shock on their faces before being knocked out, but they definitely had something to do with each other. She vaguely grasped at the possibility of Fate, but then mentally shook her head. Of course there was no such thing as fate. It was foolish of her to even consider so, but still that idea nagged at her all day.

The first boy groaned again. He shifted to he lay on his side, and then flipped over again. The movements and murmurings grew increasingly intense, with mutterings of, "Annabeth! Annabeth…" permeating the once-silent room. "Annabeth, no, please!" The boy started to scream, writhing imploringly, and suddenly shot up, awake, only to find six strangers staring at him, as though they were frightened.

Hearing the yells, the other two raven-headed figures sprang up in surprise. All three of them reached out for invisible weapons, then whipped their heads around to stare at each other, then the group before them. The first boy demanded, "Where am I?" The second boy exclaimed, "Who are you? Who are _they?_ " Loki simply sat, silent, and watched the flustered band of heroes try to explain.

 **(No big cliffie, and sorry about not updating! School and all that. WHY?! Thank you guys all sooooo much for any follows, favorites, views, reviews, etc.**

 **It means a lot.)**


	4. I tell the tale of- of- never mind

**Jeez guys, I really am touched that you all are reading this! To thank you, I made this chapter much longer, and intend to do so for future chapters. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

 **Oh, to my reviewer: Thank you so much! I try to update every few days or so, what with school and all, but I do my best to have a chapter a day on weekends! I'll try to update more often!**

 _All POV, Stark Tower_

 **(This means they will all have that "Harry Potter" style of first-person, so- yeah. It'll be a bit confusing, but bear with me, please!)**

Percy did not expect to wake up on a couch.

Maybe trapped in a prison, or interrogation room—or heck, even a hospital—but definitely not a comfortable sofa, with two others beside him, and six more gaping as though he had blown up another building while unconscious. He started to splutter, along with the boy sitting bolt upright next to him. When the group got them to calm down, however, they had the nerve to ask Percy who _he_ was. No way was he telling them the truth, or anybody else for that matter.

"Percy Jackson," he replied coolly. "And you are?"

Steve studied the kid, who had had **(Not a typo!)** several emotions flickering through his eyes before answering. "Percy Jackson. And you are?"

Tony liked the kid's nerve as he talked, but the other two sat in cold silence, the younger staring at Percy, and Loki gazing out the window in the perfect impression of utter boredom. It took a lot of willpower to keep from joking, or punching Reindeer Games in the face, but Tony somehow kept still and silent.

While Bruce coaxed the name out of the second boy, Harry Potter, he started to feel some unease. These three were not related, that was clear. What wasn't clear was why these boys seemed to hold so much power, enough to match Loki himself. Speaking of Loki…

Clint was starting to get angry. While his famous glare wasn't getting any reaction from their hostages, he could see that if he went further, the others would not approve. This was just an interrogation after all, not a brawl.

After getting the names out of the two teenagers, the group introduced Loki.

"And this," Tony began, "-is Reindeer Games, the guy who started the war in the first place."

"His name is actually Loki," Bruce sighed. "He's the Norse god of mischief, lies, and the like."

Percy perked up at that. "Like Hermes?" "Who?" "Never mind…"

Harry sighed. "I knew it," he said wearily. "They said there was a magic user who wasn't a-" He cut himself off, staring down at his shoes, and blushing slightly

"Wasn't a what?" Of course, Tony was the one to dig deeper, but he was interrupted by Thor. "There are other magic users than Loki and his kind?"

Harry looked startled. "Um, well-"

Steve stepped in. "You can trust us. You two have great power, and are excellent fighters. We want you on our team, so to speak. Loki here," Steve gestured to Loki, "-is supposed to be in Asgard serving his sentence, but Odin wished him to remain here, much to our displeasure." He smiled wryly, and sat back down.

"Well, it's not entirely like I came here of my own accord," Loki drawled, still observing the New York streets below. "Stark accomplished that deed himself."

Tony gave a mock bow, smirking as he returned to his normal, casual position against the wall. "I aim to please," was all he said.

"Okay, I've got an idea," Percy stated slowly. "What a surprise," muttered Tony, who was promptly silenced by a death-glare from the demigod. "Each of you will tell us who you are, how you are connected to this Loki over here, and then in turn we will explain ourselves. Does that sound okay?" After agreeing to his proposition, the Avengers began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Thor, Norse god of thunder, son of Odin, and brother-" Thor paused, sensing the glare Loki sent his way. "-and _adopted_ brother of Loki, _adopted_ son of Odin."

"I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff, **(Or Romanov, but I prefer the double f.)** also known as the Black Widow."

"Agent Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye."

"Tony Stark, Iron Man, genius-playboy-millionaire-philanthropist, at your service." Tony mock-bowed once more, and turned with a boyish grin to Bruce.

"My name is Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as-" He faltered, looking nervous. "also known as the Hulk." When he received no response form the two teens, his nervous appearance calmed, and he relaxed slightly.

"And I am Steve Rogers, or Captain America," Steve concluded, glancing at the others, as though searching for approval.

The two boys looked at each other, as though having a silent argument, and Harry spoke first, though somewhat reluctantly. "My name is Harry James Potter. I am a wizard. Wizards perform magic through wands, and have a separate society from Muggles, or non-magical people." He did not care to elaborate, until Tony put him to the test. "Prove it," he burst.

Harry sighed, inwardly cursing his bad luck/stupidity. After drawing his wand, he levitated a nearby dagger, before turning it to stone, then into a rabbit, then conjured a hat and dent the rabbit through the hat, only to have it appear at the other end of the room as a dagger again. The others (sans Loki) stared in awe. "But," Tony spluttered, "-what about the principles of physics, or plain old _science_ for that matter?" Harry was staring to get impatient. " If I wanted to elaborate, I would be here for years," he spat at the egotistical genius. Harry would say nothing more on the matter.

Percy spoke up. "My name is Perseus Achilles/Theseus **(You choose, either way.)** Jackson, but please don't call me Perseus, just Percy. To make things simple, Greek mythology co-exists with Norse, Roman, Egyptian, etc. I am a demigod, and demigods are the offspring of a god or goddess and a mortal. My father is Poseidon, god of water in general, the sea, horses, earthquakes, and marine life. We also have enchanted items, and monsters of our own to deal with , but there are camps that provide shelter from the monsters, and teach the demigods how to fight, most notably Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks, and Camp Jupiter for the Romans. Like Harry here, I will not elaborate," he explained, all in one breath.

"I am also notable among demigods, and have ten billion titles explaining what I've done," he added, "-but I think Harry should explain first. He's probably also a hero among wizards, what with him leading their fight and all."

Harry shrugged. "When I was little, a dark wizard had already risen to power, a man named Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle. He had a prophecy made about him and myself, and so he set out to find me. When I was one year old, he murdered my parents and tried to kill me, but I survived. Eventually, I ended up destroying the objects tethering him to life, and killed him. In fact, that was around two years ago."

Percy looked astonished, but quickly began on his own story. "When I was twelve, a teacher of mine helped me defeat my first monster, and showed me Camp Half-Blood. It's easier to tell by my main **(These aren't all of them, but close enough…)** titles: Son of Poseidon, Returner of the Master Bolt, Conqueror of the Sea of Monsters, Bringer of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Survivor of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Rescuer of Thanatos, Champion of Hera, Survivor of Tartarus, Defeater of Gaia, Fulfiller of Prophecies, and Hero of Olympus. Long story short, I fought and won two major wars."

Now even Loki was considering Percy with interest. "Did you say—Tartarus?" he questioned. Percy visibly winced, and nodded. "Who is Annabeth?" Steve broke in kindly. "Annabeth is my girlfriend, and the world to me. Her mother is Athena. In fact, her mother told me my fatal flaw is loyalty. 'You'll sacrifice the world to save your friends,' she said. Annabeth also survived Tartarus with me, and she was the one that kept me sane. The only other survivor is Nico Di Angelo, my cousin and son of Hades. He went in alone," Percy finished, shuddering. "Tartarus is our version of Hell, multiplied by ten thousand. Our worst nightmare, and located in the Underworld. We still get nightmares."

"As enlightening as this conversation has been," Bruce spoke up quietly, "-we should all get a good night's sleep. Loki can explain himself tomorrow. Though we trust you two, none of us are leaving this tower just yet. None of you can get out physically, or magically. We put up precautions. The A. I., JARVIS, will escort you to your rooms."

 **Aaannnddd, that's a wrap for this chapter! Tell me how you liked the chapter, whether I portrayed the characters correctly, etc. Thank you all so much! Asta la pasta!**


	5. A hectic morning wake-up call

**Answering the Review from Guest:**

 **You have absolutely no idea how happy that made me! I will do my utmost to finish it "ASAP" as you put it. Thank you so much!**

 **Ah, you know what? Spontaneous decision to keep most chapters "All" POV from now on.**

 _All POV, Stark Tower, you know the drill._

Harry couldn't honestly say he was surprised.

It was odd, even for his standards, but the whole Avengers and mythology thing happened to tie in neatly with his wizarding society, so he believed them all and let it rest. What did worry him was why he spilled those secrets to them. It was almost like Veritaserum. **(Check to see if I spelled that right!)** He simply couldn't lie, and neither could Percy by the looks of it. Overall, he suspected Loki.

The god puzzled Harry. It seemed he was on all sides and no sides. One minute he was taking over the world, and the next, he was practically surrendering. Was it all a plan? Come to think of it, was _he_ the one who enchanted the boys to tell the truth? Another thing that bothered him was how the other two figures resembled him so easily, yet were so distinguishable. Percy had a happy, carefree air, which broke at the slightest provocation. Harry didn't blame him, for he himself had PTSD after the Battle of Hogwarts. Loki kept himself guarded and reserved, almost as if he had been so hurt that he shut out the world. In fact, judging by this wall he put up, and his mask of indifference, he probably had.

Percy was having a few problems himself.

How did he reveal the truth so easily? He decided to confront these Avengers, and Loki, when he went out to breakfast. His friends would be missing him, or worried that he had died. Luckily, there was still a drachma in his pocket, along with his sword. How did he forget to use it while trapped on that couch? Oh well, these people were probably mortals, (excluding Thor and Loki, of course) so Anaklusmos wouldn't hurt them. All the same, he was worried about this _enchantment_.

As he reached the kitchen, Percy walked in on chaos.

 **(By the way, we are assuming that the Avengers already won while the captives were unconscious…)**

"The tarts that pop! They have been incinerated!" Thor wailed, swinging his hammer to crush the toaster.

"CLINT!" Natasha screeched. "Give me back my coffee!"

"Not until Stark gives me mine!"

"But you made two! Aren't we supposed to share? You know, sharing is caring!" Tony teased, somehow on top of the refrigerator, waving Clint's quiver of arrows so the archer couldn't shoot him. Tony jumped from the fridge, and the trio landed in a coffee-stained heap on the floor, ceramic shards of coffee mugs littering the floor.

Poor Steve was desperately trying (and failing) to keep the peace, while Dr. Banner had escaped to his room in case of an _episode_.

Just then, Harry stumbled sleepily into the room, joining Percy just past the doorway. He grinned, taking in the scene. "Should I stop them?" he asked, gesturing to the coffee brawl now taking place on the floor. Percy nodded, though slightly reluctant to, and Harry slipped his wand out from behind his ear. "Protego!" he bellowed, causing the three to fly away from each other, and Thor and Steve to whirl around in alarm. By this time, Loki had made his way down the steps, now easily stepping through the two boys, and sitting stiffly in a recently upturned chair.

Percy shook his head. "I'm still wrapping my head around the whole 'magic and other mythologies are also real' thing." Looking over at Harry, Percy saw his own boyish grin slowly spreading across the other's features. "I know, same goes for me," he answered, before suddenly blurting the question he was meaning to ask. "But was it you who made me tell the truth?" "No," Percy replied, slightly confused. "I thought that was you."

Turning to the group, Percy groaned, " _Di Immortales_ , what have I gotten myself into? Okay people, explain yourselves, and then Mr. I'm-so-low-key over there can explain _him_ self, as I believe he owes us an explanation." Loki scowled briefly at his name being mocked, but let it go with a "Let them explain first." Tony scoffed boyishly, and stood up, causing Clint to groan as Tony trod (accidentally on purpose) on his fingers. "Well," Clint said, massaging his digits, "-you three just walked in on a typical Sunday morning—you know, when we're not _stopping an alien invasion_." At his final words, Clint turned his famous glare back to Loki, but still received no reaction.

"Now Reindeer Games over there needs to tell his story," Tony exclaimed accusingly. Loki sighed at this and rolled his eyes. "I am Loki Laufeyson, though for most of my life I was told my surname was Odinson. Odin is the ever-so-mighty _Allfather,_ " he sneered. "I am the Norse god of mischief and lies, and have been known occasionally as Silvertongue. Until recently, The- well, a creature had possessed my mind-" Percy interrupted with, "I know those feels, bro." After scowling and waiting for the interruption to cease, Loki continued.

"I was possessed. I still probably would have tried to take over this puny world, but I would've succeeded. It took ages to rid my mind from that thing, and when I did, it was already too late. You noticed my eyes were blue during the invasion, yes?" He directed this last question to Thor, who had noticed, but thought nothing of it. "Well, what color are they now?" "Their usual green," Thor answered almost automatically, "-but what of it?" "That blue is the color of the enslaved under the mind control as well, oaf!"

Harry had finally put two and two together. **(Shout-out to my reviewer: Or is it three and three?)** Loki had powerful magic that had been restricted by whatever had been controlling him. He began to explain what had happened after his mental victory. After he got himself out of the creature's clutches, the invasion was almost over, so it was only then that he could help. Suddenly discovering two mortals that looked similar to himself, he had let his guard down long enough for Tony to blast them all into unconsciousness. _So,_ Harry thought, _Loki is the one who made us tell the truth._ After voicing his thoughts and receiving confirmation, he turned to Percy, who looked slightly relieved, and then set his sight on the Avengers, who seemed more confused than ever.

"Oh," Harry explained hurriedly, "Well, um, we weren't exactly going to spill our secrets straight away because Mr. Patriotism over there told us he wanted us on your 'team'." Percy silently joined in, making air quotes at the word "team". "It was almost like Veritaserum—which is a truth potion," Harry explained quickly at the weird looks he received. _Wow,_ he thought. _I really need to catch them up on the wizarding world one of these days._

Harry stopped that train of thought abruptly. It was as if these Avengers were his friends, which they bloody well weren't. All he needed to do was Disapparate, **(Dis-apparate? You know what I mean…)** and then he could get out of this mess, right? Right.

There was only one slight problem: Harry couldn't do it.

 **(Oh gods, such a late update! *** **hides behind Loki's chair, but gets splattered with Nat's coffee* Please forgive me! Thanks for all the support, I appreciate it and read every review!)**

 **(Oh, P.S.: Reviewing is NOT required, it's enough that I see you've taken the time to read it! Love you all, so here's a cookie! [blue, of course…] (::) Om nom nom…)**


	6. Realizations and recollections

**Hey guys! I appreciate the continued support! Please keep reading, and I will do my best to update—at the very least—once per week.**

 **~BoukieToo**

 _*yawn* Same as usual, All POV, and nobody has gone anywhere._

Honestly, Loki had been expecting a better show.

After the truth enchantments of last night, and the allowance of a nightly residence in the tower, he was still surprised to see the pair at the doorway in the morning. Of course, he wondered what was holding them up before observing the chaotic tangle of soaked libs on the floor, and listening to the vague crashing noises a few floors below.

He sauntered to a chair that he picked at random, and righted it before sitting on the edge, as if reclining would show weakness. Distantly, he eavesdropped on the boys' conversation about the _oh-so-mysterious_ caster of the truth enchantment. It rather amused him, and he unconsciously let a minute smirk cross his features, before settling back into a haughty mask. He was not going to show mirth, after all.

After being mocked by that upstart Perseus, he began a brief summary of his character, and what his role had been in the invasion. The wizard (Harry, was it?) seemed slightly politer, (if at all) and found him out rather easily. It was odd; Loki could have considered Harry his own son if not for the obvious personality and heritage differences.

He snapped suddenly back into the conversation as Harry spun on the spot, as though he was practicing ballet. (The idea made him chuckle inwardly, though he would never admit it.) After watching Harry for a few seconds, who seemed frustrated at no change, Percy covered his mouth, as though the unmistakable snicker he let out was a cough. Tony was doing his best not to giggle as well, the fool. Harry, on the other hand, looked outraged.

"Hold up," he exclaimed angrily. "What did you do? I can't Disapparate **(Guys, remember last chapter? Same A/N.)** or use any more magic!" Startled, Percy reached for his sword, which still worked, and Loki tried—and failed miserably—to teleport across the room. Seeing him so flustered set Percy off the edge, and he curled up into a ball, screaming with laughter, as though magical restraints were the funniest thing to the little demigod. However, Loki refrained from responding, as the boy, all right, _Perseus_ , sat up and began to speak.

Percy truly felt like his nickname. **(If you didn't guess, Seaweed Brain, and props to those who did!)**

Annabeth and his parents must be scared senseless looking for him. He decided to IM them, and introduce the team, Harry, and Loki. However spur-of-the-moment it was, Percy was dead-set on it once it had popped into his head. "I have an idea," he stated. The looks of mock shock around him made him nostalgic for camp, and a little pleased to have been accepted into the "clan" this early. He remembered Annabeth's first words to him, _"You drool when you sleep."_ Percy felt the same friendship beginning to spark, and took the mockery sheepishly.

"I can IM—no, not the technology kind—the others. My parents must be worried sick! And Annabeth, she'll kill me! I won't be surprised if she sends another manhunt out for me- what is it?" Percy stopped at the sudden fall of the Avengers' smiles, replaced by a look of dread. "What is it?" he repeated, this time standing up. Tony's hands were shaking, and he picked an envelope off the counter beside him. Trembling slightly, he handed the envelope over to Percy, who in turn stared, confused. What was wrong? Why was Tony (Oh gods, he even called them by first names!) so upset over a letter? Then a final question came to him: _What did I do wrong?_

Percy took Anaklusmos and slit the letter open carefully. His heart plummeted as he read aloud, shakily.

" _Dear Mr. Perseus Jackson,_

 _It has come to our attention that Mrs. and Mr. Blofis have been reported and confirmed dead this morning at 5:47 a.m. As you are the only known living relative, this letter is being sent to you. We advise you to gain a guardian as quickly as possible. Your relatives have not left a will, so their apartment is yours. Unfortunately, that apartment was destroyed-"_

At this, Percy's voice broke, and tears began to slip down his cheeks.

" _-during the alien invasion. We give our condolences to you on this matter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A. G. Morgan_

 _Manhattan Morgue"_

This was altogether to much for the hero of Olympus, who turned, salty drops soaking the letter, and rushed out of the room, only to be chased by said room's occupants. While they watched from the lobby, Percy burst out of the door, to meet another dark-haired person just outside. He embraced the stranger, and sunk to his knees, quivering. The person, who looked even younger than Percy, crouched down next to him, and held him in a hug that lasted for several minutes, while Percy rocked back and forth in the stranger's arms.

 **(My gods, this was so hard to write! I'm sorry folks.)**

By this time, the Avengers, Loki, and Harry had made it outside, and surrounded the pair of grieving souls. Instantly, the strange boy leapt to his feet, brandishing a similar sword to Percy's. "Nico," Percy said weakly, "-stand down. They're allies. Guys, this is Nico-" At this point, he was cut off by the newly introduced Nico.

"Who are they? Do they know? It's dangerous Percy; no one even knows you're alive! Oh gods, we've been looking everywhere! Annabeth's worried sick. She's having more nightmares than ever. What happened?" he panted. Percy shook his head and began to answer.

"These," he gestured towards the adults, "-are the Avengers. Tony, or Iron Man, Natasha—the Black Widow, Bruce—the Hulk, Clint—Hawkeye, and Thor, the Norse god of thunder." At this, the sky rumbled, as though Zeus was not content with acknowledging competition. Percy glared at the thundercloud, earning him a warning shock from the irritable king.

"My look-alikes over there are Harry Potter-" Harry smiled, and held up a hand. "-who is a wizard, and Loki, Norse god of mischief and lies, and also the _adopted_ brother of Thor." Loki did not respond to his name, but a slight look of grief tinged the usually cold eyes. It was only then that Loki realized the heartbreak he had caused, the true damage he had wrought.

Percy continued. "The Avengers were the 'good guys' fighting Loki over here, who sent the aliens in. Harry and I-" Once again, he was interrupted, this time by Nico.

The boy seemed to glow with a dark aura of hatred. "You," he growled, sending his death glare straight at the mischief god. "You killed Sally? You murdered over a thousand innocent people? Sally Jackson had a life ahead of her! With Paul Blofis—oh wait, he's dead too!" he screamed in a rage. Percy paled, and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Nico, please. He's okay, it's going to be-" "No!" Nico screeched, drawing his sword again, and shrugging Percy off. "I felt all of them die! Men, women, children. Sally was the only one who accepted me. She was his mother, for Zeus's sake!" He gestured wildly behind him at Percy, and continued advancing, only to be held back. Loki was rather emotional at that point. He wanted this boy to kill him as he knew he deserved, but he couldn't seem to speak, or move for that matter. Shame burned where cruelty had once reared its head.

"Stop, Nico." It was so unlikely for Percy to be calm at the moment that Nico was shocked into silence. "You don't know what you're saying. He wasn't in his right mind, so please, give it a rest before we all end up having a conference with Uncle H., or even Uncle Z if it gets ugly. They're trustworthy, all of them. Don't you think I miss Mom too? Do you think she wanted you to be consumed by hate? You're holding a grudge, but it's okay to let go." Finishing his tentative speech, Percy let go of his cousin, took the sword out of his limp hands, and finished his introduction.

"Everybody, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and the bravest person I know."

 **Not a cliffie, but it will do. Thanks so much for all the support lately. I see every favorite, follow, and review you give me, so I say** _ **thank you.**_ **I'll try to get another chapter out before Monday.**

 **~POLL~**

 **Should (Percy is joining no matter what!):**

 **Only Percy join the Avengers**

 **Harry and Percy join**

 **Percy and Annabeth join**

 **Percy joins but Annabeth dies**

 **Other: name it!**

 **This is the only tine I will ask you to review! Thanks!**


	7. Introducing more people! Yippee!

**Thank you all for answering that poll. As for now, the results stand thus:**

 **Percy and Annabeth join the Avengers: 3**

 **Percy joins but Annabeth dies: 1**

 **Other (There are really good plot lines!): 3**

 **~Let it be noted that Annabeth alone would be either like a SHIELD agent, or like Pepper. She would NOT be a main character. However, if we get Ron, 'Mione, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, AND DRACO in there too with Percy and Harry, they would form a separate group, like the second half of the Avengers. Actually, I'm leaning towards this. ~**

 **PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT IN FACT VITAL TO THE STORY!**

 **On Tuesday the 26** **th** **, this laptop will be taken away for THE ENTIRE SUMMER. Any other devices I use will have no Wi-Fi for part of June, all of July, and half of August. Obviously, a summer with a ton of hours where the author could be writing + no Wi-Fi = a very bummed author. I will do my utmost to submit chapters, but on the bright side, I'll be posting a TON of chapters by the end of the summer.**

 **Once again, I am super bummed by this, and will do my best to get in any chapters, as quickly and as many as possible.**

 **So, I guess this is "so long" unless I can squeeze in another few chapters!**

 **(::) (::) (::)**

 **~BoukieToo**

Percy was a little bummed.

Why? Simple, really. There were two reasons, but you already know the first. The second reason was that NOBODY READ THE VITALLY IMPORTANT A/N!

Just do it for Percy, please? *Percy gives cute seal eyes* Okay, to the real chapter now.

Harry finally felt blessed to never have had memories of his parents.

Witnessing Percy and Nico in so much grief threw him, even though he could relate so easily to lost parents. After all, how many dead parental figures did he really have? He began to list: his parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mad-Eye, **(Yes, Mad-Eye!)** and Remus. The Dursleys definitely did not count. He might've even considered Snape, for that matter.

Percy seemed to have had his parents for a long time, and was loved and cared for by at least one for his entire existence. This fact made Harry crazy jealous at first, and then ashamed for the selfish thought. He pondered this while Nico made introductions, yelled at Loki, and then delved into a rapid-fire conversation about shadow-travel with Tony—no, _Stark._ Percy, noticing Harry's silence, made his way unsteadily to him, smiling nervously.

"I'm sorry for running out like that-" he started, but Harry cut him off.

"I know; it's okay. I'm an orphan too, you know. I don't have any memories of my parents though, because they died when I was one year old. I would've died too, but my mother blessed me with her love when she sacrificed herself for me, so I got the scar instead."

Harry didn't know where that had come from. After all, he was just trying to comfort Percy, not sob out his tragic life story. He was just about to apologize when he heard shouts from around the corner.

The love of Percy's life was furious.

Why didn't Percy contact her? She, Thalia, and Nico had gone all this way, only to find him in the same state as Camp Half-Blood! As she rounded the corner, a seemingly surreal image stood before her.

Percy was standing with a look-alike of himself, but the "twin" had glasses, and was slightly shorter, paler, and skinnier. Next to them stood Nico, who was talking with a man who slightly resembled Leo. There was also a tall, blonde man who looked like Jason, a woman with fiery hair and the same quality to her eyes. This woman seemed to be a slightly dangerous(and older) version of Rachel. The man standing protectively next to her had a bow slung over his back, along with a quiver of arrows. The last man was also tall, blonde, and buff, but he radiated an otherworldly aura. Annabeth thought she had counted them all when she froze.

There was another man, who also bore an eerie resemblance to Percy, but also slightly of Nico. The man had the same aura of alien power as the last person, but he seemed quiet, slightly haughty, and _lonely_. Sure, he kept up a mask of indifference, but his shattered holly eyes spoke of grief, torturous pain, and abandonment. Annabeth contemplated the scene, but decided to play dumb, and motioned Thalia forward, shouting, "NICO!"

The Avengers did not expect two others.

They watched as Percy's face lit up with utter joy and abandonment and rushed to sweep the first girl off her feet. They spun slightly before kissing for what seemed like hours. When Percy finally let go, he turned to the other girl, only to receive a punch in the face. He fell to the ground, and the group started towards him, only to be obstructed by Nico.

"Don't," he cautioned. "That's Thalia, Percy's cousin, and daughter of Zeus, and therefore my cousin also. You do _not_ want to get shocked by her. Oh by the way, that girl Percy was snogging over there is Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena, and super smart. In fact," Here, he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "-she might be more dangerous than Thals. She wouldn't let me say that otherwise, so don't tell her."

Thalia had helped Percy up by then, and was now berating him while hugging him fiercely. "I don't suppose you're gonna apologize for disappearing?"

"In your dreams, Pinecone Face."

"In _yours_ , Kelp Head."

"Hey! What about Death Breath over there?"  
"He helped us find you, therefore he is off the hook."

Percy glared at Nico, who shrugged and grinned. Annabeth faced Percy, and gave him her best death-glare.

"You are _never_ leaving me again, you hear? You already broke that promise once, and—what are you looking at?"

"You," Percy sighed happily. "You are so beautiful when you're angry." This caused Annabeth to scowl even further, and Percy grinned, and gave her a chaste kiss.

Natasha was now regretting her signature quote.

If "love is for children," than she was the biggest child of all. No child could share that bond that kept Percy and Annabeth together. It had strengthened through arguments, battles, torture, and absence. It was indestructible, and definitely not some child's toy. Natasha marveled at the simplicity. She was not one for simplicity, but for complex deceit. She observed the star-struck glaze over the Hero of Olympus' eyes while in Annabeth's presence, and for the first time in years, she felt a stab of longing enter her thoughts. It had been very long since she had truly _loved._

After making the necessary introductions, the demigods followed the Avengers, the wizard, and the trickster to the Stark Tower, where they were to be housed until such time as they could contact Chiron. Annabeth had broken down after hearing about Sally and Paul, and Thalia looked close to doing so, but refrained for the sake of her pride.

Everybody gathered in the living room, and began to form small groups, talking idly and exploring the tower. Annabeth seemed to be acting strangely, however, pulling people over and asking them a few questions. **(Cough cough FORESHADOWING** **cough cough)**

Night had fallen, and the Avengers started to warm up to their guests. How, do you ask? It started with the movie night.

After arranging extra seats in Tony's mini-movie theater, the order of seating looked like this:

Top row: Tony, Clint, Nat, Steve

Center Row: Thor, Loki, Harry, Bruce

Bottom Row: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia

Percy had had the first pick on a movie, but handed the choice over to Annabeth as a peace offering. Besides, it wasn't like he had watched that many movies, and no way in Tartarus would he give it to Thalia. Annabeth chosea secret movie, but decided to pull Tony, Harry, and Loki over before doing so. Annabeth turned to the others.

"Tonight," she announced, "-we are going to watch a movie that I made myself, but contains clips of Harry's and the Avengers' movies **(before Age of Ultron, remember?)** in it, and some of our lives. While viewing the highlights of different movies, I realized that I need to make something quite clear." Here, she paused, surveying the audience and focusing on Clint and Nico in particular. "Nobody in this tower is a threat to anybody else. No matter what."

Annabeth returned to her seat, and waited for the movie to start, so Percy and the rest did the same. The lights dimmed, and darkened, and Harry was reminded of the one time he had ever been to a movie theater. He had been pulled out after being told that the screaming of the toddler three rows away from him had been caused by his disturbance. He quickly redirected his attention when he saw the title screen.

Annabeth had melded three pictures into one. The first was a photo of the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Coach Hedge and Reyna in front just after the war. All of them were laughing wearily, but they were blood-soaked and covered in grime. Percy remembered that picture as it was taken by a laughing Clarisse. Nobody would ever forget Clarisse laughing, for her mirth was unheard of.

The second image was very similar to the first. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were seated at a Hogwarts table, two hours post-Battle of Hogwarts. They had their arms around each other, their wands on their laps, and defeated grins on their faces. Harry wasn't sure how Annabeth had gotten a hold on the photo, but he took it for granted that she had found it while looking up wizarding history, or something. He felt a pang at seeing Ginny there, and flushed slightly.

The last photo was taken during the Chitauri fiasco. Tony had secretly gotten Jarvis to grab a photo from the security feed while they had been on the flying base, **(was that the Helicarrier? Ugh, I have no names for anything…)** and it showed the group while they had been arguing over the "Phase Two" business. The picture showed them all except for Clint and Loki, and the group looked to be in tense discussion.

All three pictures were collaged into one super-image, and the title at the dead center read, "Heroes' Struggles: The Lives of Three". The group gazed in appreciation at the title screen, then turned to gape at a blushing Annabeth. She motioned for them to face the front, as the movie began.

 **Ha ha ha, I am so evil! I honestly have no idea where I am going with this…**

 **Thanks!**

 **BoukieToo**


	8. The Movie (dun-dun-duuun!)

**Wow! I'm going to try writing on a different device now, and see how it goes.**

 **I appreciate the support, any tips/help, etc. Well, here goes. Wish me luck!**

 **(This app doesn't have a word counter, so I'll just estimate and do my best...)**

 **On an entirely separate note, I am extremely sorry for such a late update. Almost a week behind... I am such a terrible person when it comes to procrastination.**

Percy and the gang went first.

Most of this "documentary" of sorts held pictures, recorded Iris messages, and recounts from Percy and the rest. Hermes visited at one point, explaining about the gods, and relaying to Annabeth from her mother (on camera, the narrator might add) that the goddess approved of her actions, and wished her good luck. Annabeth shared her story about running away, and making her way to camp with Luke, Grover, and Thalia. Percy explained how he got to camp, and so forth. As the only two demigods of the Seven present, Percy and Annabeth recalled most of the adventures, Nico filling in with his imprisonment and involvement with Tartarus, and what transpired after the first two fell in. He had become cold when they tried to discuss Bianca, so Percy'd had to fill in the details of his sister.

After the clips had ended, Annabeth stood.

"After I found you-okay, after Nico found you, I set up contact with the camp. Chiron was worried sick, Percy. Anyways, the Iris message I set up with the Seven will start in just a-"

Here, she was cut off by a technicolor mist appearing in front of her, and fading into view, displaying a grinning group of teenagers, and Chiron in his centaur form. Both the population of the movie room, and Poseidon's cabin looked slightly surprised.

"Percy? Annabeth, Thalia, Nico? What happened? You said it was just a reunion... Who are these people?" Chiron inquired worriedly.

"It's fine, Chiron," a boy with curly brown hair that otherwise resembled Tony down to the mischievous aura he exuded exclaimed, grinning even wider. "Hi Annabeth, Percy. Miss me?"

"LEO?! You're alive? How? What-"

"I told you," said demigod sighed to the others with a roll of his coffee eyes. "Of course they missed me. I am Leo Valdez, after all, Super-Sized McShizzle and Bad Boy Supreme, and all that. Hello, other freaky people!"

Tony grinned. "I like that one."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. He's a mini-you." The Avengers gave gasps of horror at the prospect, which made Hazel giggle. "This is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and-"

Leo hopped up, leaned into the misty image, and burst into flames, screaming, "-AND ON FIRE!"

The Avengers jumped back in alarm-Harry drew his wand-but the demigods simply rolled their eyes at the grinning teenager, who promptly put himself out.

"Anyways," he continued, "-this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter-" Jason gave a wave, and offered a smile. "-Piper McLean, his girlfriend, daughter of Aphrodite-" Piper flushed slightly at the words, but grinned good-naturedly. "-Frank Zhang, son of Mars-" Frank nodded his head, and waved. "-and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hazel gave a small laugh and inclined her head to the group on the other side.

"The awesome demigods you are sitting with are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace-" Leo was cut off by a glare from said female.

"-Thalia, daughter of Zeus, sibling to Jason, and Hunter of Artemis, and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and sibling of Hazel."

"Where's your girlfriend, Valdez?" Tony teased.

 **(We are now going to pretend that Leo went back to find Calypso, but has not succeeded yet... Sorry, Caleo fans!)**

Leo stiffened, and silence reigned. The pause was word enough for the whole meeting to become awkward.

"Thank you, Leo," the centaur interceded kindly. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes, and director of Camp Half-Blood. It is very nice to meet you all. However, I still do not know who you are."

Percy spoke up. "Well, this is Harry, who is a wizard-" Percy still seemed slightly confused as to what a wizard really was, and after being pelted with questions, continued. "This man is Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. He's got this metal suit thingy-" Tony looked affronted, and corrected Percy, earning laughs from the peanut gallery.

"Anyways, this is Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk. The Hulk is basically a 'giant green rage monster', according to Stark." **(Not the exact quote, but oh well... *shrugs* I do my best. Percy shall now continue, I apologize for dialogue breaks.)**

"This is Natasha Romanov, AKA Black Widow, and Clint Barton, Hawkeye. They are deadly assassins, and Barton could be Apollo's kid, what with the archery talent I hear he's got."

Clint flushed slightly, punching Percy in the arm.

"Steve Rodgers, Captain America. He's on this super-serum thing that makes him stronger, faster, and the works. He's also got this indestructible shield-thing. It's pretty cool."

Steve gave a shy wave.

"This is Thor Odinson, basically the Norse god of thunder, and he also has a cool weapon that freaks me out. It's this war hammer, what's-its-name." **(I know the name, and you will be mentioned in the next chapter A/N if you can spell it right!)** Thor nodded politely to the other demigods, and gave them a half-bow.

"Finally, this is Loki Laufeyson, also a Norse god. He's the god of mischief, likes to play with magic, is the adopted brother of Thor, and lead the entire alien invasion."

At Percy's final words, the other side of the Iris message exploded.

After calming the group of irate demigods and explaining the terms of their stays (to Loki's credit, he did his best to look contrite), Percy turned to Annabeth. "Are we gonna let them watch the other two sections as well?"

"Yes, that's pretty much what they came for, as well as making introductions and such."

With that, the "movie" continued.

Harry was dumbstruck.

Annabeth seemed to have brains that rivaled Hermione's, though he would never admit it to either of them. She hit on just the right points, even scoring visits from the Weasleys, and some of Mrs. Weasley's fudge, which is always a bonus. He felt a little upset when he saw his friends appear in a Floo Powder interview, for he had missed them so much for the very short time he had resided in the tower.

The other viewers seemed slightly astonished that criminals and racism existed in the wizarding world, but were mollified by the only wizard present.

"It's not that bad anymore, after Voldemort was finished and the Death Eaters rounded up. Our society still has labels, but the active hate has mostly died down," he soothed. "Part of the general acceptance came from Hermione; she started an organization called S.P.E.W. I cracked up the first time I heard it aloud, but it stands for the 'Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare'. It's actually been very successful post-war."

The movie continued with several of Colin Creevey's moving pictures filling in for the lack of technology. Annabeth claimed that Bill Weasley had lent them to her, but Harry had his suspicions. He recalled Colin following him like a lost puppy, Dennis Creevey babbling about the Giant Squid on his way to the castle, and Colin's camera filled with burning film after being paralyzed by the Basilisk.

Afterwards, Annabeth grabbed Mrs. Weasley's fudge, and gave a small square to everybody there, promising some later to the complaining demigods who remained at camp. She looked simply amazed at how well her project had turned out so far, and gave much of the credit to JARVIS. At that, Tony barked out something that sounded suspiciously like "12% of the credit", and chuckled to himself, earning bemused stares from everybody else, and waved it off like he hadn't said a word. Shrugging half-heartedly, Percy gestured for Annabeth to continue.

Earth's Mightiest Heroes were practically frozen in their seats.

Small interviews about their history intermingled with clips of video from their recent battle, and security tapes from the Helicarrier. Loki remained dormant interview-wise, presumably because he "would not succumb to such indignities", as he put it. Nico still turned to glare at him several times during the 'fight scenes', and chuckled under his breath when they viewed the "knockout clip" from Tony's suit. The audience also viewed bits and pieces of the heroes' pasts, and a few bloopers that Annabeth caught while searching through JARVIS' video feed.'

Annabeth then paused the movie.

"I found the whole relationship between Loki and Thor rather-unusual, so I did some digging. While finding out about his heritage might have been unsettling, I do not believe it was the reason for Mr. Laufeyson's attack on Manhattan. Distinguishing Norse myth from the actual truth was difficult, I assure you, but it was definitely worth it." At the shocked gazes, she slowly rewinded the 'fight scenes', and paused at different clips along the way as she spoke.

"I believed there was something off in each of these clips when I received them, so I went to consult Frigga via an Iris message on the subject. The matter is currently being discussed with the Council-both mortal and Asgardian-as I speak," she explained with an underlying hint of slight pride in her day-long accomplishments. The Avengers had already assured her that they knew of Loki's innocence, but none of the other demigods, bar Percy, knew at all.

"I'm honestly surprised that the others haven't figured it out by now." Annabeth looked to Loki, who sat rigidly silent, shock plastered on his features. "When were you going to tell the people who hated you that you are innocent?"

 **Annabeth knows! I assumed she would figure it out; she's smart.**

 **Once again, I am on my knees apologizing, and also begging Zeus not to fry me for turning this in late.**

 **-BoukieToo**


	9. Announcements and run-away gods

**I really appreciate the love I'm getting for this crap I write. It honestly brings me to tears. Thank you all so much!**

Annabeth was seriously impressed.

Not only did this "Loki" character have a serious death wish, he also kept information crucial to his trial a secret for no other reason than (she suspected) pride.

Granted, she thought, that is a stupid reason; but man, did that guy have serious smarts or what? Loki had been possessed from Day One, but he intentionally lost the Battle of New York so subtly that even his captor didn't realize the truth until it was too late. Now, Annabeth could practically present his case herself! (Come to think of it, she probably could, after reviewing all of the information she'd gathered.)

The shocked-beyond-belief look she received after asking Loki that final question (If you don't remember, she asked him if he would tell the demigods he was innocent.) was worth it.

He sat stock-still, gaping at her, seemingly dumb. ("Dumb" as in silent...) Finally, "Silver-tongue" unleashed his noble and glorious words:

"I- thank you."

It was so uncharacteristic of Loki to thank anybody that Thor fell out of his chair. Loki took the advantage of the confusion to sweep out of the room, quickly chased by Percy, Tony, and Thor.

The others just looked at each other, blank, and then back at the now-empty doorway.

 **I've decided to release this as a last mini-chapter, but you can also read my short-story collection that I'm working on. I'm sorry, but these people are so OOC that this might as well be a crack!fic. I might write the confrontation between Loki and Percy, Tony, and Thor. I also don't think that having HP in this was okay.**

 **Thanks for reading and understanding!**

 **Suggestions will be considered and appreciated.**


End file.
